Artificial pools, including residential and public swimming pools, are constructed with out-of-the-water walkway borders which are positioned substantially above the water level normally maintained in such pools. Because the water level is substantially below the level of the out-of-the-water walkway borders small animals have difficulty, or find it impossible, to escape from the pool.
Present techniques for removal of pool debris including stranded small animals is to recirculate pool water using skimmer systems and deep water pumping. Debris collected in strainers is then removed by hand.